Fading Steps (Cancelled)
by ShinodaChan
Summary: The Earth has been saved, the Machines have left for a greater future. 2B, 9S and A2 have all survived and things finally look to be over. But the horrible truth about life is is that there can never be light without the dark. Status: Cancelled, this isn't the continuation 2B, A2 & 9S deserve.
1. Prologue: Remembering

_And if you don't believe the sun will rise, stand alone and greet the coming night in the last remaining light._

-Chris Cornell

* * *

Prolouge

What am I still doing here?

Why am I still in this horrible, heart-wrenching world? This world that has tormented and beaten me brutally ever since it first showed me the truth of life, this world that has forever isolated me and put the punishments of those who did wrong on my back and mine alone? Why do I have to keep tolerating this awful, broken record over and over again when I've listened to it for so long?

I don't know. I just don't know.

At first I thought friendship was the answer. Becoming close and protecting those I loved, trying to express myself in a way that I could finally find a way out of the madness of this world. But that wasn't the case. Every time I tried, every time I threw a line out it was crushed faster than I could watch. I would be thrown back to the beginning with a heavier and heavier bag to carry and the cycle would just repeat. That damn cycle. I know that shit, I know it too well.

Over.

And Over.

And Over.

AND OVER.

Every time. There was never an exception, life didn't want to give an exception. So when I realized that it was going to do this until I broke, I cheated. I didn't let it win. I closed in on myself and dedicated myself to what I had already promised, what I had already weighed myself down with. I sought revenge, I sought freedom. I killed thousands, slayed the innocent and I didn't look back. This was my duty, I thought. A duty put on me by everything I had done wrong and everyone I had lost. If I wasn't able to do this, what would my actions to them be for? I couldn't, I refused to tolerate the thought. I decided to remain alone, to carve a path out by myself. To do as much as I could until this cruel game was finally done with its latest pawn.

But once again, life managed to grab me in its twisted hold.

I was forced into a situation that I had never wanted, a choice and quest that were thrown upon me by the sheer desire to avenge a soul I hadn't even known. It wasn't like I could refuse: She was just like me, after all. Tormented by the same thoughts, the same heavy burden. But just because I took it didn't mean I wanted to. In fact, I couldn't have hated it more. But my opinion didn't matter, life didn't care about anything except what it knew to be true to itself. So I went through and I did what she had desired, in the process fulfilling the things I had waited years to finish. I finally killed them all and sent the rest running. I brought the weight of the truth and let it sink into a soul tormented in the worst way imaginable before leaving them to their own devices and I listened to them scream as I finally made it here. I can still hear them screaming, just like I can still feel the burden on my shoulders. Despite everything I had done, everything I'd managed to do I still wasn't allowed to be free.

At first I was angry. I kicked, punched and yelled as hard as I could at life as it smirked down at me. Who was it to decide how much I needed to do to right the wrongs I had done? Who was it to decide what my friends wanted in a world of lies and obsolete requests? Who was it to tell me what to do when all it wanted was to bring me pain. I wanted everything to end. I just wanted to forget and become nothing, just vanish and let everything become numb. Please, just please I thought. Please let me go…

Please, let me go…

Please….

Please…

Please…

But against my will, I stayed. I hung on by a thread, something anchoring me to my prison and yanking me back with a force unparalleled. Something I hadn't felt in a long time and had never expected to feel again: Regret.

It came to me all at once as I laid there motionless in that white abyss. Everything up to that point, everything I had wanted to avenge and everyone I had wanted to forgive me...They already had. They had done that since the beginning. The moment they had left this hell of a world nothing mattered to them except my happiness, the promise that no matter what happened that I could still find purpose and meaning in living and be able to enjoy the endless torment of eternity in the same way I had with them. But I hadn't been doing that. In fact, I had been doing the opposite. By trying to avenge them, I had failed them. And I had made them mourn my descent into madness.

And it hurt.

It really, really hurt.

It hurt harder than anything I had ever experienced before.

But now? Now I know what they want.

No one should suffer the horrors of being alone. No one should make the same mistakes I did, follow the same path that I have for all this time. If they are lost and outcast like I was then who am I to let them enter a cycle that was flawed from the beginning? The burden I had felt for so long was still there, but now it came under a new light. This is what everyone I had known wanted me to do: Take those who have become like me and give them the comfort I never had. Make them understand. Give them peace in the last light, whenever it comes. My job was, and always had been to protect this cause. I had just never known because I had never been able to see the mind of another, to see their perspective. I was blind in my own rage.

Just like him. Just like him.

Enough is enough. Thinking about the past doesn't matter anymore. None of this, any of this means anything anymore. I have one duty now. I'm ready to wake up.

Let me return to the prison I was chosen to guard.


	2. Chapter One: Awakening

_I have a wish. It as a fear as well - that in my end will be my beginning._

-Che Guevara

* * *

A2 woke up to the sounds of doves chirping.

It was particularly bright where she was sitting making her squint slightly as she opened her eyes. The doves she had heard were flying away from her into the horizon, a view she could see from her position inside what appeared to be a broken windowsill. It wasn't the sounds that surprised her, though. For once, she hadn't had a nightmare.

"Activation of A2 Unit Confirmed."

Then again, the nightmare wasn't just in her dreams.

"Good morning, A2." Pod 042 spoke, flying down slowly as it made care to keep its distance.

A2 got up to her feet and stepped off the ledge, walking into the center of the building as she shook off her drowsiness.

"Good to see I'm still being followed without permission." A2 said, looking around for her sword. "Am I still really that important to you?"

"Negative." Pod 042 stated, "As of 316 hours ago, the final order of Unit 2B was cancelled due to that unit's return to function. Reasons for monitoring A2 unit are simply to provide information regarding circumstances that have occurred since Unit A2 went into stasis."

That was unexpected. "2B is alive?" A2 asked, turning to the Pod.

"Affirmative." Pod 042 replied. "Full summary of events since A2's fall into stasis is ready for download or vocal distribution, as requested by Unit 2B."

A2 let the idea sink in for a moment. "Download." She said, "I'm not in the mood to hear you right now."

"Acknowledged. Beginning data transfer."

The next few minutes were silent as A2 processed the information being given to her. She had been given plenty of memory updates before so the experience itself was nothing new. The package itself was small, containing a concise and brief update and a set of coordinates. When it was done, A2 crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Unbelievable." she muttered, "They actually left?"

"Correct." Pod 042 said. "Over 85% of the machine network has been confirmed to have disappeared following the launching of the Ark. Analysis: The primary components and units of the machine network are currently in space travelling to an unknown destination."

The machines leaving annoyed A2, but she could think about it later. "And 9S and 2B are both fine?" A2 asked.

"Affirmative." The Pod replied. "Unit 2B revived 316 hours ago in prime condition. Unit 9S revived 312 hours ago in stable mechanical condition and entered safe psychological boundaries as of 306 hours ago. Alert: Unit 9S may still show antagonistic feelings towards Unit A2."

"Yeah yeah, I know." A2 said, picking up her sword from a corner in the building. Before the events of the past few weeks she had preferred long swords over short ones, the range and power of the larger blades seeming more appealing. Now though she had also taken an interest in dual wielding small swords, of which she was going to do right now.

"Where's my other sword?" A2 said, lifting the Ancient Overlord and looking over its blade. "The one 2B had."

"The weapon belonging to Unit 2B has been returned." the Pod replied. "Proposal: Find another weapon."

"Figures." A2 said, looking around. Upon noticing a large iron pipe she walked over to it and with a loud groan of metal ripped it off its hinges, flipping it in the air as she tested its weight. Just right.

"Does this count?" A2 said.

"Analysis: Reinforced Iron Pipe can cause major structural damage to small units and matches multiple specifications of Virtuous Contact. Pipe may also cause some units to be put off by its usage due to it not being standard YoRHa equipment, something which this Pod deems as a valuable advantage."

"So what you're saying is I could easily bash you into pieces with this?"

"This Pod has serious concerns about Unit A2's mental condition."

A2 sighed, the ghost of a smile forming on her lips. "Alright, I'll keep it. I assume you're going to tell me I need to go to these coordinates?"

"Negative." Pod 042 replied. "As previously said before this Pod can only sug-"

"Shut up and make your suggestion already."

"Suggestion: Unit A2 goes to the coordinates mapped out in the data transfer."

"About time." A2 said, returning to the windowsill before jumping out of it.

…

The coordinates that Pod 042 had given A2 led her to an open clearing in the forest, just north of the Castle. As she made her way there she took notice of the dozens of machines walking to and out of the complex, all carrying either construction tools or other things such as machine parts.

"What are they doing?" A2 inquired, "I killed their king, right?"

"Affirmative." Pod 042 responded. "However, for the past 256 hours large amounts of the remaining machine network have congregated around the Forest region. Analysis: Machines are attempting to form a large-scale society."

"Seems like it." A2 muttered, looking over the machines. Most of them were wearing medieval armor still though now there was different clothing too, more brownish and baggy in nature. These two types seemed to be mixed in with the occasional "horse" as the hundreds of machines set about their business. It was an interesting sight.

"Pod, what are they wearing?" A2 asked, motioning to one of the brown-coated machines.

"Analysis: Paint and woven clothing resembles that of a peasant. Records indicate that peasant clothing was most commonly worn by the majority of the civilian population that lived in a kingdom."

 _Civilians…_ A2 thought. _So they're not just protecting stuff anymore._

After about a half hour of following a roughly designed trail and climbing multiple small inclines A2 finally made it to her destination: A rock face built into the side of a large hill. From what she could tell A2 couldn't find anything especially unique about the place, though this wouldn't be the first time.

"Why are we here, Pod?" A2 asked.

"This Pod contains multiple responses to this question." Pod 042 said. "Including a "long" version and a "short" version. A2 may choose what response is vocally transmitted."

"You're finally starting to figure me out." A2 noted.

"Affirmative."

A2 rolled her eyes. "Short version." She said. "Please."

"This is one of multiple YoRHa storage facilities contained under the Earth's surface." Pod 042 explained. "These facilities contain large amounts of maintenance parts that are compatible with Unit A2. In addition, these facilities were also designed as a failsafe in the event of the suboptimal termination of the program. In short, it is a 'Mini Bunker'."

That made sense. A2 had known the truth about YoRHa for quite a while but she had always had her doubts about the logic of the creators behind it. One of these had been if the program had been shut down early by accident or had to be restarted, something she had thought about a lot shortly after she had lost everything.

"Is this where 2B and 9S are?" A2 asked.

"Correct." the Pod replied, the voice maintaining its robotic tone. "This location was chosen by Unit 9S shortly after a return to psychological stability. It is currently what both Units 2B and 9S know as 'home'."

"Home, huh?" A2 said, walking over to the wall and placing a hand on it. "Guess I'm invited. Open the door, Pod."

"Acknowledged." the Pod flew up and out of earshot to the top of the rock face where a small camera laid embedded inside the stone. Despite its programming, Pod 042 couldn't help but feel that this process was unnecessary.

"Pod 042 to Home Unit. Pod 042 has returned to Home facility. Requesting permission for main entrance removal and ability for Unit A2 to enter facility."

A button on the camera flashed green and another robotic voice, this one more feminine, replied. "Pod 153 to Pod 042. Request acknowledged. Is admittance of Unit A2 into a facility with Unit 9S recommendable by Pod 042?"

"Pod 042 to Pod 153. Unit A2 is currently in optimal condition. Chances of a conflict between Unit A2 and Unit 9S are at 16.667%. Proposal: Allow Unit A2 into facility and monitor from there."

"Pod 153 to Pod 042. Proposal accepted. Opening main entrance."

In the lower left of the uneven wall a thin rectangular hole caved in in a whirr of gears, moving back slowly until with a small _thunk_ it stopped. The opening was extremely small, only just big enough for A2 and Pod 042 to get through as they made their way inside. From the entrance was a long staircase leading down and as A2 made her way to its base the opening behind her slid shut again, locking with a thud.

"Pod, Light."

"Affirmative."

From Pod 042's base a bright yellow light flickered into life, illuminating the stairwell as A2 walked down. To her mild surprise the staircase wasn't made of metal but stone and water dripped on her head from the ceiling as she descended to the floor.

"YoRHa storage facilities were designed to be as undetectable as possible, both by machines and YoRHa units." Pod 042 said as if reading her mind. "As a result, most of the facility's exterior and interior were created using natural materials to maintain consistency with the rest of the area around it."

"So I'm gonna have a stone bed?" A2 asked, coming upon a wooden elevator as she got off the last step.

"Negative." Pod 042 replied as A2 opened the elevator and with the push of a button it began to move downward, pulleys and levers creaking as they were used. "Sleeping quarters were built with YoRHa personalities and needs in mind. Sleeping units themselves are made of cotton, springs and woven fabric to fully create a normal bed."

"I thought you were going to start giving me shorter explanations." A2 said, idling as they descended.

"Correct. This Pod is currently analyzing Unit A2's vocal pattern and feelings of annoyance toward prompts to formulate an optimal formula for responses. In Short: This is a work in progress."

"Keep using 'In Short' and you'll get somewhere."

"Acknolwedged."

With a ding the elevator came to a halt, the wooden doors pulling back into the sides of the shaft as A2 and Pod 042 stepped out and into another corridor. This one was much shorter and a metal door could be seen at its end, the insignia of YoRHa proudly displayed on its surface. When they made it to the door Pod 042 moved up and once again addressed a camera, this one well meshed into the color scheme of the metallic plating.

"Pod 042 to Home Unit. Requesting permission to enter with Unit A2."

"Pod 153 to Pod 042. Request granted. Alert: Unit 9S and Unit 2B are not aware of Unit A2's arrival. Proposal: Alert them immediately."

"Pod 042 to Pod 153. Proposal seconded. Pod 042 will keep Unit A2 inside of main hub until Unit 2B and Unit 9S arrive in main hub."

"Pod 153 to Pod 042. Understood. Opening door."

With a small squeak the metal door swung open, revealing a brightly lit room inside. Stepping in A2 took a moment to take in everything before shaking her head in wonder. "So this is what a real bunker looks like."

The room highly resembled the Hanger of the original Bunker, the main difference being the contents of the room and the usage of stone and plastic over metal. To the left of the room sat a large row of computers, each humming silently with a Pod docked on the side. Across the room A2 could make out another corridor and in the distance the opening of what appeared to be an Armory, multiple stacks of heavy armor and swords noticeable in her vision. The right of what appeared to be the main hub was more recreational: Hallways to bedrooms, a 'living' room and a transporter were all carved out in their own respective way. If one wanted to put the design of the Mini Bunker into a simple picture, they could do so by visualizing a bottle cap with multiple plastic tubes curving out from it and into smaller bottle caps.

A2 didn't need to be told what to do, she had already overheard the Pods' conversation. "Go find them." she said, leaning against the wall next to where they had come in. "I can wait."

"Understood." Pod 042 said, and with that the Pod flew off into one of the halls that stretched off to the right.

For the next few minutes A2 waited patiently on her spot against the wall while she waited for 2B and 9S to arrive. She had no doubt that they been told she had arrived, what was more likely to be going on was the conversation about what to do with her. Not that it bothered her, of course. There was no chance she was in any danger, not with 2B knowing the truth which by now she almost certainly did.

 _There are more Pods then I thought,_ A2 realized, looking over to her left to count the number of Pods. _Seven with 2B and 9S's pods make nine. Strange._

A2 would've pondered this more if not for a blur of motion down the corridor Pod 042 had gone down previously. As she watched both 2B and 9S entered the room one by one, masks off. A2 didn't make any attempts to acknowledge their presence other than watching them though when 2B gave her a respectful nod she felt a strong need to return it. 9S looked at the floor the entire time, refusing to make eye contact. When they were in the center of the room 2B motioned 9S to stand off to the side and walked forward to address A2, gazing at her calmly.

"A2." She said, her tone firm.

"2B." A2 returned, voice even.

There was a pause as both androids assessed each other silently. As they scanned each other for something to make a note of both Pod 043 and 9S's Pod flew in, falling to the side as they observed the scene. Finally, 2B decided she would go first.

"Thank you." She said, dropping her gaze. "For doing what I asked."

A2 nodded but chose not to say anything. 2B kept her gaze down for a little while longer until she looked up again, her eyes lit with guilt.

"I'm sorry for him." she began, "It was my fa-"

"Don't worry about it." A2 interrupted, lowering her voice a notch. "What happened happened."

2B relaxed, though it was hardly noticeable on her expression. "Yeah."

Another pause. A2 decided it was her turn to continue.

"Pod," she said, "Have 2B and 9S made contact with the Resistance Camp recently?"

"Negative." Pod 042 answered. "Contact was delayed both to await the results of your repair and as a result of rising tension inside Resistance ranks."

"Tension?" A2 asked. "What kind of tension?"

This time the 9S's Pod stepped in. "As of 287 hours ago, Resistance Forces began to enter internal conflict relating to their position relative to remaining YoRHa forces. Analysis: Collapse and corruption of the majority of YoRHa introduced a high amount of distrust and questioning of YoRHa authority."

"They don't trust us." 9S said, finally speaking up though his head didn't leave the floor. "Anemone's been trying to calm them down but they're just going after her as a result. They don't even know about humanity yet."

A2 sighed. "Yep, that's just great. Save their skins for years only to get backstabbed immediately. Deja Vu."

9S looked like he would burst to his feet but 2B turned to look at him and after they exchanged a quick glance he calmed down and remained where he was.

"A2, you need to resolve this." 2B said. "This isn't going to be over until it's dealt with."

A2 didn't say anything but turned to look at 9S, taking in his posture. She had learned over time to be able to understand one's emotions through how they positioned themselves, a trait that had helped her more than once. He was still tense, there wasn't a doubt about it.

"I need to talk to you later." A2 said to 2B in a low voice.

"I know." 2B replied.

Taking in 2B's expression one more time A2 took in a breath and walked over to 9S until she was standing before him. Out of the corner of her eye both active Pods moved in closer.

 _Nothing's going to happen._ A2 thought. _He only has one thing left to hate me for._

"You got what you wanted." A2 said, holstering dropping her sword and pipe onto the ground. She couldn't hide her face now, nor would she. "You killed me." she said, sympathy in her tone. "Do you want to do it again?"

9S laughed, shaking his head. "No." He said, "But I'd be happy to do it over and over again until your memory chip was in a million pieces."

A2 didn't respond. 9S turned to look up at her, meeting her sad gaze with one of hatred and loss.

"Do you have any idea, any idea how it feels?" He whispered, "Any idea at all to lose the one you hold the most? Do you know that through your thick, emotionless head?"

A2 ignored the insult. "I do." She said.

9S shook his head in confusion. "Then what kind of monster are you?" He asked. "What kind of evil, cruel bitch takes everything away and just watches as someone experiences the same things they did before? What kind of monster. WHAT KIND?"

"The worst type." A2 answered. "But the type I had to be."

9S stood up and in one violent motion punched A2 hard in her jaw, sending her back a step. A2 didn't react, still giving her attacker the same sympathetic look.

"You killed 2B and took everything she had." 9S said waspishly. "You killed 21O when she was trying to free herself, even when I had her under control. You destroyed countless androids of your own kind and machines who couldn't even defend themselves." He raised his voice. "What makes you think that I should ever, EVER think of you as someone else?"

"Because 2B wants you to." A2 said, her voice sending chills through the room. "And because you know you would've done the same thing."

9S moved to punch her again and A2 closed her eyes as both Pods braced themselves to move in if required. But it wasn't needed, just like A2 had predicted. As 2B watched on silently 9S collapsed to the floor, bursting into tears as the truth of who he had been finally caught up to him. A2 didn't open her eyes but let the sounds of his broken voice fill her mind, recording the sounds to memory.

 _This is the sound._ She knew. _This is the sound he'll never make again._

…

It took 9S several minutes before he finally regained control of himself. During the time not a single entity in the room had moved though multiple Pods that had previously been resting had activated to watch. A2 kept herself immersed in his grief until it finally left him for good and when it stopped she nodded her permission to 2B. 2B ran to 9S, hugging him swiftly and bringing his head against her chest as she comforted him. She whispered a few things A2 couldn't hear and 9S opened his bloodshot eyes to look at her before his gaze hardened. He stood up and turned to regard A2.

"From now on," he said evenly, "We work together, all three of us. No secrets kept. Is that fine?"

"Yep." A2 said, turning to the Pods. "Not like we have a choice either way, really. Right?"

"Correct." 9S's Pod replied. "Other than the unit known as Anemone there are currently no living units that are both aware or capable of helping Units A2, 9S and 2B in presumed further action."

2B nodded, crossing her arms. "Pascal…" she muttered.

There was no reply to that. There wasn't one.

"Proposal:" Pod 153 stated. "Units A2, 2B and 9S stay inside Home facility and recuperate until further action is decided upon."

"What about Anemone?" 9S asked. "From what we've heard she doesn't have much longer until things break out into war."

"In Short:" Pod 042 replied. "The unit known as Anemone is experienced and quote "combat savvy". She will be fine."

"You're damn right she will." A2 muttered.

"What about the machines?" 2B said. "Are they in a position to do something?"

"Negative." A deep response came, this one from one of the Pods that was hooked up on the other side of the room. "All current machine life being monitored is in a neutral state. The chances of conflict are at 2.45%."

"So we have plenty of time to figure stuff out." 2B responded.

"Correct." Both Pod 043 and Pod 153 replied.

There was another long gap of silence as the idea of not having anything to do was processed by the occupants of the room. Finally, 9S decided.

"Alright." he said, "If we're going to be stuck down here, we're going to make the most of it." He turned to A2 and for the first time in what seemed like years he smiled, albeit a forced one. "Come on 2B." he said, nodding forward to the rest of the facility. "Let's show her around."

And in that moment, 2B couldn't have been any happier.


	3. Chapter Two: Touring

_We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone._

-Orson Welles

* * *

Despite A2's expectations, the Mini Bunker still found its own ways to surprise her.

The primary reason for this was because the complex was much bigger than she had previously assumed: While the main hub had only been around the size of a one story house the rest of the rooms were much larger, the Armory itself almost as large as a football field. The large spaces weren't empty either: Each nook and cranny had some vital role of importance, no area had been left untouched. The walls were lined with technology, the floors were covered in arrows and occasionally had hidden storage compartments, even the ceiling was packed to the brim with piping and wires. To A2 it was an organized mess, one she could tell 9S admired from the way he spoke about the facility.

"I found this place when searching through what was left of the YoRHa database," he explained as him and 2B guided A2 throughout the complex. "It's one of only three places like this on the planet and this one is the newest of the bunch. It's amazing that they built it without anyone noticing."

A2 let 9S continue on with his monologuing as they toured the facility, her mind still deadlocked on Anemone. A2 and Anemone had been close for years and the two were arguably the last of a generation lost to time. Despite everything though she just couldn't figure out what was driving Anemone to accept her fate at the Resistance Camp when she knew what was coming.

 _She knows she can just run…_ A2 thought. _Why doesn't she just do it already?_

A2 was thinking about this when a flicker of light caught her eye. Shaking herself from her thoughts she looked around for what she had seen and focused on a round head a few meters away, grinning lifelessly as it regarded her.

"9S." A2 said, stopping 9S's in-depth analysis of the pros and cons of combat bracers. He turned to her, his expression puzzled until she pointed to the object.

"Oh, that's an Emil head." 9S said, a sad look coming on his face as he walked over and a few moments later returned with the head. "We have plenty of these around here, most of them just sort of popped up after Emil finally shut himself down. I use them for research purposes."

"Shut down?" A2 asked.

9S nodded. "Yeah. Turns out the little fella had been fighting for longer than any of us. One day he couldn't take it anymore and he finally decided to move on." 9S looked down, his eyes hollow for a moment. "Can't blame him really, not with how much of a mess this world is."

A2 stared into the eyes of the Emil head, looking for any signs of the soul that had once lived inside.

"I see." She spoke, and with that the trio left the head in peace, its empty gaze following them as they left.

…

"This is the Armory." 9S said as they made their way into the giant area, black and menacing with weapons stocked everywhere imaginable. "If there's a way to kill a machine, you'll probably find it here."

A2 gazed up at a rows of swords, shaking her head. "Why do these things have to be so fancy? Not like we're going to be showing them off."

9S moved to comment but 2B stopped him, bringing out her sword for A2 to see. "It's supposed to be a sign of respect." she told A2, looking down at the curves of the blade. "By having a beautiful weapon, one experienced in combat and also formidable in presentation you could gain trust and honor just by having it as your own. To humans, the blade made the man."

A2 glanced down at the Ancient Overlord, taking its small dents and stains of oil in.

"So they knew how to fear." A2 murmured, thinking about it a little longer before turning to 2B. "I suppose you believe in that too?"

"Yeah." 2B said, sheathing her sword. "But I don't just judge people based off their weapons. I base them off their eyes as well." she looked and observed A2, her expression not changing as she did. "It's very effective at knowing what someone has seen."

"Or what they've chosen not to seen." A2 added, stepping forward and stretching her arms. "No point dwelling about that, though. I don't think it'll be hard to tell what those other Androids are thinking."

2B and 9S nodded in agreement and they continued through the Armory, stopping again to look at a flight unit.

"Oh, I want to fly one of these things again." 9S complained, running over and embracing the machine like it was an old friend. "Walking around everywhere is so slow."

"You know we'd get shot down if we did." 2B replied, crossing her arms. "Besides, I'm not about to let you get in one of them again; you're bound to crash with how you fly those things."

9S raised an eyebrow, turning to 2B as he faked shock. "What! Are you doubting my skills as a top class pilot, 2B?"

"I don't think that's the only thing she's questioning." A2 said, 2B smiling as 9S spun to her and pointed a finger angrily.

"Don't get involved in this!" 9S shot back, "You probably haven't used one of these in years!"

"True," A2 admitted, smiling. "But at least I know not to back away from a flight unit before doing any erratic movements."

At that moment 9S realized his mistake all too late and moved to flee only to get kicked several dozen feet through the air by the flight unit's defense system, the knee of the unit activating when it had misinterpreted the hostile turn 9S had made for that of an attacking machine. With a loud crash 9S fell on his face and skidded across the stone floor of the Armory until he finally came to a stop, groaning in pain as 2B desperately attempted to hide her grin. A2 didn't give 9S this reprieve and he scowled at her as he trudged back to them, his pride shattered.

From the Armory most of the facility was more of the fundamentals: Maintenance, the Hangar (where A2 almost tricked 9S into making the same mistake twice), the central power unit and the central command center, an empty sight that 2B didn't look at for too long. Eventually they made their way to the last of the hallways and stood before a more casual door, this one wooden and with a doorknob unlike the other metal doors in the complex.

"And this," 9S said as he opened the door, "Is the barracks."

A2 felt herself gasp slightly as she took the sight in, not believing what she was seeing. The room's design in itself was the same as any other Barracks she had seen: Rows of beds, three vertically stacked upon each other with ladders to climb up on. Small computer stations in between each row along with a small cupboard to contain important materials inside. A small meeting area in the back of the room along with emergency equipment. That was all normal. No, it was the flowers that shocked her. They were everywhere: Some on the floor, some in open, dirt-filled spaces next to each bed, even more resting next to the computers in small pots. There were all shapes and sizes of them, be it red and blue or big and small. For the first time since she had gotten there, A2 didn't know what to say.

"Do you like the flowers?" 9S asked, motioning her forward. "They're not toxic or anything, feel free to touch them."

A2 slowly knelt down to cup a rose in her hands, fingering its petals carefully as she looked at it in awe. "It's…" she began, "It's so colorful."

9S nodded, smiling as he looked over the long room. "Yep! There are countless types here, each in different stages of blooming. It's incredible, especially since we didn't even plant them here. They were installed with the Barracks."

A2 looked at him. "Installed WITH the Barracks?" She repeated. "Why?"

9S shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it was a test to see if the flowers boosted morale or if the natural aspect would feel more friendly to Androids. Either way, they're here and because of the piping and artificial sunlight they'll reproduce and regrow for as long as they'd like."

A2 didn't respond, too shocked to answer. Back when she had been in YoRHa the Commander had never seemed like the type for mixing nature with work, it had always been kept at a minimal basis. This wasn't to say the Commander banned every occasion flower or hobby, but something like this would've never gotten by her. It was just...strange, she supposed.

9S monitored A2 carefully as she became immersed in her thoughts, his mind still reeling from his breakdown not even a half an hour before. He was still considering how he was going to handle A2, part of him knew that hating her was pointless and against 2B's wishes but a large part of him was still so, so mad. Not just about 2B but about everyone else who had been lost, especially 21O. Completely forgiving A2 wouldn't ever be possible after what she had done, not if she didn't truly showed to him that she understood his pain. Maybe confronting her about that would be good, he reasoned. Or maybe she wouldn't care. He didn't know.

"Nines."

9S perked up at 2B's voice, turning on a dime. "Yes, 2B-"

His words choked in his throat when he saw her.

2B looked at him expectantly, eyebrows furrowed as she indirectly showed off the lunar tear now resting in the hair above her right eye. Her grayish-blue eyes cast a serious look at him as she spoke.

"Are you okay? You seem hurt."

9S struggled to reply, too awed to speak. After a moment he managed to force out, "Y-yeah...I'm fine."

2B sighed, brushing the petals of the lunar tear with the back of her hand as she fixed her hair. "Good." she said, the normal ice in her tone sending chills down 9S's spine. "It'd be bad if I lost you."

9S nodded and grinned as well as he could until 2B returned to her own sightseeing. When she had looked away he grimaced.

 _You idiot._ He thought to himself. _She wanted you to compliment her. You big, stupid idi-_

"Say, what gave you the idea to put a flower in your hair 2B?" A2 asked, having left her own trance.

 _Oh no._

2B glanced at A2 and after maintaining eye contact for a second looked away, her face dark.

"It was...a friend's idea." 2B explained. "She thought it would match me well."

A2 put a hand to her chin and examined 2B, looking close at her.

"I can see it." A2 admitted, her voice light. "Your friend was right, it seems. She'd be happy."

2B smiled, just a little. "She would." 2B agreed. "Thanks, A2."

"Don't thank me, thank your friend." A2 replied, her normal tone back. "It takes a trained eye to know what looks good on someone." She turned to the door and motioned back towards the hallway. "We should get back, we still have to figure out what we're going to do."

"Yeah." 2B said, moving in front of A2 and into the frame of the door. "Come on, 9S. We don't have much daylight left."

9S, still flustered inside, bowed his head. "Okay! I'll be right there."

2B turned her back and disappeared into the hallway. 9S noticed he hadn't been breathing since she had gone to the door and inhaled steadily, relaxing himself.

"You're never gonna get her if you lock up like that, you know." A2 walked over to the door and closed it with a soft click, turning to face 9S. "If I were her, I'd think you just got horrified by that flower."

9S tightened his fists. "I know." he said. "I'm not an idiot."

"I never said you were an idiot." A2 replied, leaning against the wall. "If anything, you're just a normal dweeb too wrapped up in his emotions to be able to form reasonable thought."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better." 9S muttered.

"Don't be a baby." A2 chided, surprising 9S with the anger in her voice. "I just gave you a free way back in, dumbass."

9S didn't understand. "What wa-"

"Her friend, you moron!" A2 exclaimed, waving her arms around in exaggeration. "Hello? Tell her that her friend would really like the look just like I did and then compliment her directly. Are you really that dense?"

9S couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had just given him the solution flat out, HER of all people. "Why are you helping me?" He blurted, "I thought you hated me!"

A2 put a hand to her head and opened the door. "You really, really don't understand women. Just go and get her back before it's too late, she'll start to get worried."

"Worried about what? That-" 9S's face flushed a deep red and A2 groaned impatiently. "GO!" She yelled. Returning to his senses 9S dashed out of the room and down the corridor, A2 making her way into it herself as she followed him.

"Seriously," she muttered, "Why are all men so dumb?"

…

2B entered the main hub silently, Pod 042 quickly floating over to meet her as she returned.

"Welcome back, 2B." the Pod said. "Did the tour go well?"

"Yes, Pod." 2B said, her voice flat. "Any news while I was gone?"

"Negative. All monitored channels have progressed as expected." Pod 042 replied, scanning 2B as it spoke. "Alert: Abnormal electrochemical signals detected in 2B's nervous system. Analysis: 2B has recently undergone symptoms relating to stress."

"I'm fine, Pod." 2B moved over and took a seat in a chair, one of a few scattered about the room. "I just need some time alone."

Pod 042 paused, processing the request. "Analysis: Recent spike of electrochemical signals matches that of similar spikes that have occurred since Unit 2B's reboot 322 hours ago. Cause of spikes unknown. Proposal: Provide further data to allow better analysis."

"Pod, I told you I'm fine." 2B repeated, "Stop asking."

"...Affirmative."

At this point 9S burst into the room, skidding slightly on his feet as he saw 2B.

"2B!" he called, jogging over to her as she lifted her head to face him. He had the same look he always did when he was serious: A slight frown and steeliness in his eyes that 2B couldn't help noticing just a little.

"Yes, 9S?" 2B said, voice firm. "Is something wrong?"

9S, once more wincing inside shook his head. "No, 2B." he replied, putting his hands together. "It's just...I think 6O would be really proud of you."

2B's gaze softened and she turned away. "Do you really think so?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Yeah." 9S replied, putting a hand on 2B's shoulder. "She was right, it really makes you stand out." Realizing his mistake he quickly added, "More than usual, I mean."

2B nodded, not saying anything. 9S felt a burst of bravery soar up through him and out of nowhere he blurted, "You look beautiful, with the flower. Really, really beautiful."

2B didn't move. "I see." she said, keeping her tone cold. She stood up and turned to face 9S, looking at him solemnly as she continued. "Then maybe you should put one in your hair, too."

9S nearly collapsed. "Eh?"

2B pointed to the lunar tear in her hair. "You know, put one in your hair." she moved a hand through 9S's short white locks, the latter shivering as time seemed to slow down. "Maybe a rose, or something more pink. We still have that pink ribbon."

9S felt like he was being trampled, his hope cracking into a billion pieces as he began to fall into a pit of darkness. "I...well….I guess…"

"Nines."

9S looked up and nearly backpedaled as 2B pressed his face close to his, her eyes seemingly staring down into his soul.

"Y-YES!" He responded, face practically turning white with anxiety.

"We're putting a pink ribbon in your hair tomorrow." 2B declared, eyes lit with determination.

Everything in 9S sighed in relief.

"O-Okay." He said, nodding. "We can put a bow in my hair."

2B shook her head in agreement. "Good. Now sit down."

"Alright."

9S did the best he could to maintain what dignity he had left as he pulled up a chair and joined 2B. Not long after he had calmed down enough to think straight A2 arrived, striding in silently and looking over to Pod 042.

"Alright, tour's over." she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "What do we need to figure out?"

"Current status of A2, 2B and 9S is stable." Pod 042 stated. "However, rising tensions in the Resistance Camp and rising number of machines requires immediate attention. Proposal: Choose and proceed to address an issue."

"We can't pick both?" 2B asked. "There are three of us, surely we can keep an eye on both."

"Correct." Pod 153 declared, flying in besides Pod 042. "However, safety of remaining YoRHa units outweighs all other circumstances. In order to prevent further loss, missions must be handled with all YoRHa units present."

"It doesn't matter." A2 said, "This isn't a decision. We're going to save Anemone."

"We'd be going against heavily armed Resistance members, though." 9S pointed out, "They could slaughter us without a second thought."

"They're not going to get anywhere near us." A2 spoke, her voice cold. "Not if they know what's good for them."

9S opened to reply but 2B put a hand on his leg, silencing him immediately. "We have to help her," 2B agreed. "She's probably the only person left who will help us, and you said it yourself that her giving us a room was nice."

"It was…" 9S mumbled, sighing. "Alright, yeah. We have to pay her back. We have to be careful though, they're not going to be friendly."

"We'll be fine, Nines." 2B said. "I promise."

"I know, I know." 9S mumbled, turning to A2. "You know Anemone the best. How should we go about this?"

"Quietly." A2 replied, turning to Pod 042. "Anemone's probably already pushed things too far as it is, if we go in there things will go to hell. If we can get her out without raising any alarms then it should be fine provided we don't leave a trail."

"That can be handled." Pod 042 told her. "All active Pod units contain anti-virus programs that when activated have been shown to disrupt electromagnetic signals. Recommendation: Use anti-virus programs to mislead Resistance members."

"Alright." 2B said. "Pod, create a false trail leading towards the Flooded City after we safely escort Anemone outside the Resistance Camp. Otherwise follow normal orders, we may get caught."

"Acknowledged. Pods 153 and 072 will be distributed to Units 9S and A2 to provide further support."

A2 raised an eyebrow. "Another Pod? I thought I told you I didn't need any support."

"All YoRHa units must be equipped and supported by a Pod unit." Pod 042 declared, the slightest hint of amusement in its voice. "In addition, Pod 072 has been customized in personality to best match that of Unit A2's requirements."

 _Best match?_ A2 thought. _Alright, let's test that._

As if it could sense her approval a third Pod ejected itself from the row of computers nearby, flying over quickly as it came to a halt next to A2.

"Looks like we're all set." 9S said, looking over 2B and A2. "Let's go."

A2 and 2B nodded but Pod 153 stopped them, flying in between them and the door.

"Inaccurate. Current analysis of Unit A2 shows that current level of maintenance is far below operating standards. In order to ensure maximum success, Unit A2 must be maintained."

A2 couldn't believe what she was hearing. "After everything I've done, EVERYTHING I've done, you're telling me that I can't go because of what I'm wearing?"

Pod 072 stepped in, its voice calm but firm. "Correct. In Short: You need proper armor and I will hit you if you leave without it."

 _Oh great,_ A2 rolled her eyes. _It's got balls._

...


	4. Chapter Three: Retrieving

_Remember that the most valuable antiques are dear old friends._

-H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

* * *

A2 had to admit it: She absolutely hated being dressed up.

Pod 072 hadn't given her a choice when it had half ordered half pushed her into the Maintenance room and (With an empathetic 2B's help) strapped her down so she couldn't run. Once she was restrained the Pod had flown off to try and find what it had deemed to be "suitable attire for an A2 unit" and had now been gone for over 20 minutes. During the time A2 and 2B had for the most part not spoken to each other, neither one of them comfortable with the situation. A2 couldn't blame her though; this was the biggest heap of bullshit she had been forced into in a LONG time.

When the Pod finally came back with the necessary equipment A2 had cursed it out for a full minute as it slowly but forcefully proceeded to begin repairing her alongside Pod 042 and 153. She had called it a piece of shit when it was finished with her leg, almost managed to hit it with her head when it went for her torso and used nearly every available bad word in the book when it had tried to screw with her hair, most notably the terms 'Fuck', 'Retarded', 'Autistic' and her personal favorite, 'Bender'.

"You're a fucking idiot, Bender." A2 mumbled as the Pods finally finished their work and lifted off her, looking over her body for imperfections. "I don't care what type of Pod you are, you do NOT touch me."

"Response ignored." Pod 072 replied, picking up A2's sword and pipe from a nearby bench and offering it to her. "Analysis: Unit A2 is exhibiting emotions that in this situation would be deemed inappropriate by YoRHa regulations. Suggestion: Be grateful."

 _I swear, if I ever get the chance…._

"Thank you, Bender." A2 replied, gritting her teeth as she forced the words out. "Your help is appreciated."

"Proper response recognized. Thank you, Unit A2." Pod 072 moved over to the side of the rather large room and amongst the various work benches and hospital-esque beds pulled down a piece of cloth down, revealing a full sized mirror. "Suggestion: A2 analyzes herself for possible mistakes or damage done in maintenance."

"I think you'll want to see it." 2B whispered, motioning A2 forward.

Sighing, A2 stood up and after stumbling slightly approached the mirror, her facade cracking as she looked at herself for the first time in years.

"You look just like you used to." 2B spoke softly, moving herself to stand besides A2. "I saw a few of your models before they were scrapped."

"I know." A2 murmured, putting a hand up to her reflection and staring it down. Aside from her hair A2 had been completely repaired from head to toe and brought back to her original state. Her boots were back, dark as night. The legging she had lost for her left leg was completely back to match its twin and her version of 2B's skirt, cut in half and sticking to her right hip fluttered gently in the air as she moved. Her shirt had been cleaned and patched of holes, her shoulder pads (which A2 had always felt were useless) were back and to finalize the look sharp black feathers curved out from their base, fully matching 2B in the style they showed off. Aside from her hair and the lack of a mask she was just as she had looked when she had been in YoRHa.

"This Pod is required to inform you that if you wish you may use a YoRHa-standard facial covering." Pod 072 droned as if reading A2's mind.

A2 kept her gaze focused on herself for a second longer before shaking her head and turning to 2B. "Those masks always sucked." she said. "Pass."

After A2 had been thoroughly checked and given confirmation that she would not hurt Pod 072 the Pods and the two Android females made their way back to the main hub to find a hard working 9S, his eyes and face pressed up against a small box as he stared into its soul.

"What's he hacking?" A2 asked her Pod. "Short answer."

"In Short: 9S is programming, not hacking. He is programming a subjugation device that will be used with Pod 153." Pod 072 replied.

"And?" A2 prompted, tapping her foot.

"Subjugation is another way of saying control. 9S intends to take control of hostile units without having to temporarily cease in combat procedures when they're required. This Pod is concer-"

"Shut it." A2 snapped, craning her head towards 2B. "Do we really need this?"

2B shook her head. "It's useless," she admitted, "But he likes to have fun with it."

At that moment 9S's eyes snapped open and he stepped back as the device before him began to whirr into life. Dazed he swung around to face the two ladies assessing him, blushing slightly as he realized they had been staring at him.

"O-Oh." He stuttered, faking a cough. "Guess I was in there too long. I'm ready, just need to put this on Pod 153."

A2 considered slapping him for trying out something on a mission as important as this but stopped herself; there was no point when it was just who 9S was.

 _Besides,_ she thought, _We'll need all the help we can get._

…

While most would think from a glance that the Resistance Camp was poorly guarded this was not the case. True, the loose sets of barriers and crumbling buildings that served to enclose the camp were nowhere near optimal and could easily be exploited. But this applied to both sides and in the time Anemone had been managing the camp she had made it so that every window and possible hiding place was used to its fullest, a policy she only doubled down on shortly after the camp's siege during Eve's meltdown. In fact the defenses around the small zone were so precise and elaborate that no one within a mile would be able to get into sight undetected.

No one, except A2.

After exiting the Forest A2 led 9S and 2B down into the sewer pipes that ran throughout the City Ruins, making a major point of staying in front by stopping and scanning the tunnels for cameras every few seconds. All three Pods had stopped flying the moment they had gone into stealth mode, Pod 042 resting tight in 2B's arms and both Pod 153 and 072 being held by 9S. Due to this and A2's heavy lack of respect for Anemone progress was terribly slow.

"Why are you this worried about cameras, A2?" 9S muttered as they crept along the sides of the pipe, taking great caution not to touch the water for sake of more sounds. "I highly doubt any of the Resistance members would know about the system down here."

"They wouldn't." 2B said. "Anemone would."

"And Anemone has someone other than her watching, right?" A2 added. "Yeah, not gonna risk it. Man up."

9S looked down in defeat. "Fine fine…"

Eventually the group made it to a caved in corridor, a large pile of rubble preventing them from going further.

"We should be directly below the camp." A2 stated, tested the ceiling with her hand. "It's stable, we can tunnel our way in."

"Tunnel?" 9S repeated. "After all of our work to get in here quietly you want to DRILL in?"

"No, I want to go through the front door and surrender." A2 replied. "Of course I want to drill in. Use that head of yours, do you see a better way to get her when they've got eyes everywhere on the surface?"

9S opened his mouth to reply but paused, trying to think of something so he could spite her. "No." He conceded, "There isn't. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." A2 ordered, taking Pod 072 from 9S and letting it hover into the air in front of her. "I used to think this was crazy too."

2B stepped forward, watching as A2 attached a diamond-tipped drill on top of Pod 072's head, sliding it on with a satisfying click. "How are you going to tell her we're here?" She asked, looking the Pod up and down.

A2 smiled. "It helps to know the person. She'll know it's me, once she realizes what I'm trying to tell her she'll make up and excuse and leave the camp herself." The moment dissipated and A2 turned to her Pod, giving it a cold look. "No funny stuff, Bender. Drill in and do what I told you to."

"Affirmative."

"That's the best you can do?"

Pod 072 paused, thinking for a moment. "Negative. Corrected response: Shut up, woman."

9S snickered, cutting off abruptly when both 2B and A2 gave him the glare of death.

Pod 072 lifted itself up into the air and with a soft hiss the drill on its head began to spin, slow at first but quickly building momentum as 072 approached the stone above. The moment the two touched the drill ramped up into overdrive, cutting through rock and metal like butter as with a quick push it practically flew out of the tunnel.

9S whistled, watching it go. "Silent but deadly." He said, "Now that's a machine."

...

Anemone was talking with one of the few allies she had left in the camp when the thumping began, a soft but persistent set of taps that immediately sent her back years.

"Joan, I just realized those guys at Storage wanted some extra help." Anemone interrupted, her tone apologetic. "Can you go help them for me?"

Joan, a young and energetic android, nodded furiously. "Of course, Ma'am!" she sprinted off, laughing as she went.

Anemone smiled, if only for a second. She missed her youth. Shaking it off the camp leader turned to the sounds, picking them out to be a foot or so beneath the ground under her feet.

 _That's definitely Morse._ She thought, closing her eyes as she listened to the pattern. _You haven't lost your touch, A2._

The next few minutes were lost on Anemone as she listened to the code, forcing herself to hold back her feelings when it was done.

.- ..- / ... . .-. . .-.-.- / -. . - / - ..- - / - ..-. / ... . .-. . -..- / -.- - ..- / -.- -. - .- / .- ... -.- .-.-.- / ..-. - .-.. .-.. - .- / - ... . / -.-. - - .-. -.. .. -. .- - . ... .-.-.- / -.. - -. .-. - / -... . / .- -. / .. -.. .. - - .-.-.-

 _A2 here. Get out of here, you know why. Follow the coordinates. Don't be an idiot._ Anemone translated. _Oh, A2…_

"Davon." Anemone donned her gloves as she got the Weapon Dealer's attention. He looked up and regarded her with a friendly look. "Yes, Ma'am?"

Anemone turned toward the camp exit and motioned with her head. "I'm heading out, just got word that another shipment got here. I'll be back before sundown."

Davon nodded, his eyes letting just a tiny glimmer of sadness through. "You're the boss. Stay safe, Anemone."

Anemone laughed, walking away from her friend for what was likely to be the last time. "You know me. Take care, Davon."

And like that, she was gone.

…

Things went smoothly from there aside from a few rogue machines that decided that they wanted to get too close to 2B. Both Anemone and the trio didn't meet as they both made it back to the Home facility, choosing to remain as inconspicuous as possible while all three pods worked on covering their tracks. When the four finally met up 9S was the first to move, stretching as he smiled at Anemone.

"We're back, Ma'am! Miss us?"

Anemone laughed, nodding. "I did. Good to see you safe, all of you." she turned to A2 and her eyes softened. "Especially you, A2. Looks like you're back to your roots."

A2 shrugged, looking down at her gear in disgust. "Not exactly my choice. I forgot how stupid this stuff looked."

Anemone waved her hand. "Easy, it's fine. I think it looks nice, you match 2B and 9S now as well." she looked up and around for the Pods, pursing her lips. "False trail, I assume?"

2B and 9S recoiled, if only a bit. "You know how we got you out?" 2B asked, a hint of awe in her voice.

"Of course." Anemone replied, glancing at A2. "Long story short: I've been trying to find a certain someone for years. I think I'd know when one is being made by now."

A2 allowed herself a small smirk, only a small one. "Too bad you've never been good at breaking them, huh?"

"Hush." Anemone scowled, "You were a whole new gen and I could beat you to the source in a heartbeat. You're no better."

The two paused and broke out into laughter, something both of them had needed for a while. 2B rolled her eyes but smiled with them, turning to greet the Pods as they came back from their work.

"All done?" 2B prompted as they descended, each one moving back to its respective partner.

"Affirmative." Pod 042 replied. "False trail has been planted as requested. In addition, multiple details around the chosen endpoint have been modified to be more appealing to the notion that the unit known as Anemone escaped by ship."

"Good work." 2B complemented, patting her Pod. She turned to Anemone and gestured toward the gap now appearing in the rock face. "This way."

The group took their time getting back into the main hub, too wrapped up in their thoughts or occasional conversation to rush.

"Hey, Anemone." 9S asked as they stood in the elevator, "How come you could just walk out like that? Wouldn't people get suspicious?"

Anemone shook her head. "Those people? Please. They'd love for a chance to have me gone, even if it's for five minutes. They can't plot when I'm staring them down all the time."

"Huh." 9S said, scratching the back of his head uneasily. "They disliked you that much, huh?"

Anemone frowned, looking at the wooden wall in front of her as she spoke. "Yeah. I don't know what made them get so agitated at me but life isn't fair. I just wish I could get the others out."

"They'll be alright." A2 said, her tone confident. "If they were smart enough to get trusted by you I highly doubt they'll get themselves killed in a civil war."

"That's true." Anemone admitted, "Guess I'm just nervous, huh?"

A2 rolled her eyes. "You're always nervous."

The elevator opened and the group entered into the main hub, Anemone looking around and giving it a satisfying nod as she assessed it. "Nice place."

"It was a YoRHA emergency facility." A2 explained, "Yet another thing we weren't told about."

"Are you surprised?" Anemone asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" A2 put her hands behind her head, breathing out. "At this point I'm not even sure if this is Earth or some program in my head."

Anemone grinned. "That just like you, A2. Always doubting everything."

"I'm getting tired of doubting." A2 replied before the Pods flew in front of them and both 153 and 072 landed at their stations, only Pod 042 staying in the air as it regarded the androids.

"Mission successful." Pod 042 said. "The unit known as Anemone has been retrieved without direct intervention through combat. Suggestion: Units should state their intentions."

There was a pause, none of them had thought of what to do after they had gotten Anemone.

"What's your recommendation?" 2B asked.

"Analysis:" Pod 042 began, "Neutrality of machine units in the local vicinity confirmed to still be intact. In addition, Resistance Forces have not mobilized after retrieval of the unit known as Anemone. However, multiple key issues still remain."

"Such as?" A2 crossed her arms, staring at the Pod.

"YoRHa units have successfully survived and are now at a stable point to perform action." Pod 042 responded. "Despite this, rising machine populations and the lack of a proper YoRHa directive considering new information require that Units 2B, 9S and A2 state their purpose for function. In Short: With the collapse of YoRHA's initial reason to exist, what is the reason for continuing the program?"

"That's simple," 9S said. "We intend to survive, no matter what happens. I'm not about to get killed after everything I've been through."

"Acknowledged." Pod 042 replied. "Survival alone is not a recommended solution, though."

"What is then?" Anemone demanded, "If there's something we need to do, better know it now."

Pod 042 stopped, looking to the other Pods as it processed information. "Survival of YoRHa units requires the expansion and ensured survival of said initiative. If the current consensus of the YoRHa force would be to survive, this Pod along with other Pod units recommends advancing on this direction. In Short: The term most appropriate in this case would be 'Thrive', not 'Survive'."

A2 couldn't help herself and laughed, looking at Pod 042 as if it was a joke. "That's your plan? You're telling us to build, teach and maintain more YoRHa units from scratch just so we can be safe?"

"We are aware that the plan is flawed." Pod 072 broke in from its terminal. "However, YoRHa is in no condition to fight against large-scale threats that may attempt to disrupt it in the future. Without help it's only a matter of time until, as you would likely put it 'the shit hits the fan'."

"The pod is right." Anemone agreed. "It's just the four of us, if someone like Adam and Eve takes over the network again we'd be in no shape to do anything. Besides, this place isn't meant for just four people."

"Fine." A2 conceded. "But we don't need more androids, we've already lost enough and right now there's no need for them."

"How about just the plans to make them, then?" 9S suggested, the group turning to him. "They're bound to be somewhere and even if I can't find them I could always try to reverse engineer it." He turned to Pod 042. "Pod, would these types of files be located on the moon server?"

"Affirmative." Pod 042 responded. "However, with current YoRHa status an attempt to retrieve such data would not be recommendable. Suggestion: Seek information from an alternate source."

"Alternate source?" 2B asked. "The only people who knew how to make YoRHa androids were YoRHa themselves, and most of them are either dead or gone. The closest thing after that would be-"

"The machines." 9S said, realizing what Pod 042's idea was. "And those machines are still alive."

"What are you talking about?" Anemone asked, but 9S wasn't listening. He ran over to a dashboard and typed in a set of commands, raising his fist in triumph as a communication signal exited the facility and jumped into space.

"We're going to get a little help," 9S declared, "From Adam and Eve."

...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Slow but steady chapter, working through the initial plot as the foundations get laid for the first arc. Expect things to start speeding up very soon. Hope people got the reference I was going for and are bearing with the story as it progresses, I don't want to rush things but I also know people can get bored. Chapters 4 and 5 should be much, much more fulfilling. :)

See you soon,

-Caulifla


	5. Chapter Four: Combating

_Enemies are so stimulating._

-Katharine Hepburn

* * *

"Adam and Eve?" 2B repeated, her face clouding with anger. "After everything we did to kill them?"

The room had become incredibly tense after 9S's declaration that they needed the help from the two machines, save for A2 who looked on the scene with amusement. The moment 9S had said their names 2B and Anemone's faces had darkened considerably and 2B had closed the distance between her and the Scanner model within a heartbeat, now looking down on him.

"It's the only way, 2B." 9S explained, paling as he backed up a step. "When YoRHa went down so did all of its files, the only copies left are either on the moon server or in the Ark that Adam and Eve are on. If we can get those files-"

"How do you know we can trust them?" 2B interrupted, ice in her voice. "The last time we had to deal with them…" 2B's face cracked and she looked down, her eyes sad. "I almost lost you, twice. Do you really want to risk that again?"

9S hesitated for a moment, long enough for Anemone to get in between the two of them. "You know he doesn't want that, 2B." she replied, looking at her. "I saw what he was like after you died, he was devastated. The last thing he wants is to put you in danger again."

9S relaxed. "Thank you, Anemone."

"Don't thank me yet." Anemone replied, turning to 9S. "If this doesn't go well then 2B isn't the only person you're going to have to be afraid of."

A2 restrained a laugh as 9S dashed away comically, fear all over his face. "It'll work, jeez! You guys think I'm a moron."

"No," 2B said, her eyes lighting up as they looked at him. "But you need a pink ribbon on your head."

"Alright, that's enough." A2 interrupted, looking towards Pod 042. "I'm out of the loop here, care to explain?"

"This request is more appropriate for Pod 072." Pod 042 stated, turning to Pod 072. "Pod 072."

"Got it." Pod 072 acknowledged, rising up from its terminal. "Analysis: As all units except Unit A2 know of the machine lifeforms known as Adam and Eve, a more blunt response to this question would be advised. Suggestion: Try me."

 _It's learning fast…_ A2 thought, her face twitching.

"Go ahead, Bender." A2 teased, hiding her surprise. "This'll be good."

"During 2B and 9S's first operations in the Desert Zone, they tracked down a sole machine to its home." Pod 072 stated. "Upon arriving at said home it immediately became apparent that it was in fact a giant machine orgy and after attempting to put an end to such affairs the local machines united together in their frustration, creating the nude android-esque entity known as Adam. 2B and 9S successfully incapacitated an evolving Adam only for another nude android-esque entity, now known as Eve to appear out of his wounds and create an avalanche that destroyed the area and forced 2B and 9S back. Shortly after-"

"That's enough." A2 said, shaken from Bender's words. She turned to Pod 042 and said as calmly as she could, "Where in the fuck did you get that personality?"

"From Unit A2." Pod 042 answered, as smugly as a Pod could.

 _Fuck, they're good._ A2 thought.

"They were the guys who controlled the machine network," 9S explained, choosing not to even think about what Pod 072 had said. "At first they didn't do much, but when 2B killed Adam to save me Eve went on a rampage and nearly destroyed the entire city. Their power was off the charts."

"What kind of leader gets himself killed?" A2 muttered, leaning against a nearby terminal.

"Adam lived off hate." 2B replied, her hands tight at her sides. "He lived to see people at their worst where their anger could really come out." she looked at 9S and her gaze softened, her memories coming back. "His mistake was using 9S."

"I wouldn't call it a mistake." A voice replied, taking the room by shock as a figure materialized by the control panel 9S had been at minutes earlier. The long white hair, curled red fingernails and calculating eyes were all that were needed to identify him: Adam. "Quite the opposite. I'd call it a masterpiece."

2B's face went dark and despite himself 9S felt a sharp pain of fear rise through him. He was really here.

"I got your call." Adam continued, glancing at 9S. "My apologies that it took so long, I was preoccupied."

"What are you doing here, you bastard." 2B snarled, her sword ready as she confronted the machine.

Adam smiled, bowing. "Ah, 2B. I heard that you came back. My congratulations on your reunion with your…" he glanced at 9S and smirked. "...friend."

"Don't dodge the question." 2B snapped, her eyes flaring with rage. "Explain."

"Of course." Adam replied, waving his hand. "No need to be hostile." He turned to A2 and he hummed in surprise. "Although, I believe introductions are in order."

"Don't start." A2 said, pulling out her iron pipe. "I'm not on the menu, pal."

Adam shrugged. "Worth a shot." His face became serious and he turned back to 2B, clapping his hands together. "Now, onto business. How can I be of service?"

Anemone, noticing 9S's condition took the moment to speak. "We need the blueprints for YoRHa androids." she replied, steeling herself under Adam's gaze. "Everything you have that could help in making more of them, if you could."

"Ah, I see." Adam mused, looking around the main hub. "It's only the four of you left. Unfortunate how things had to turn out." He paused and closed his eyes, searching through the Ark. "You're in luck, though. Everything is here, safe and sound."

"So why aren't you handing it over?" 2B said, looking at him in disgust. "You have everything you wanted, don't you?"

" _We_ do." Adam replied, manifesting a virtual chair beneath him and sitting down as he relaxed. "All thanks to you, really. I would extend my gratitude but I assume you want to get to the point." Adam looked up at 2B and gave her a warm smile. "To answer your question, the files are already in your database. I put them there while we were talking."

2B recoiled, turning to 9S. "Is he telling the truth?" She demanded.

9S zoned out for a moment as he looked into the network, nodding as he came back. "Yeah, it's all there. No tricks or anything, it's real."

"Of course it is." Adam said, sighing. "Honestly, you androids. So stubborn and full of hate." He grinned, laughing. "I love it."

"Shut up." A2 snapped, cutting Adam off as he gave her an adoring look. "Don't lie to us, machine. Everyone wants something, what do you want?"

"Well, other than you…" Adam teased, putting a hand to his chin as he thought. "Nothing, really. Just a promise to stay in touch."

"Why should we keep talking to you, after everything you did?" 2B scolded. "You don't exactly deserve to know what happens here."

"That's fair." Adam admitted, "And maybe I don't. However…" He looked up and gave the group his most sympathetic look. "I have a feeling you'll be needing my help."

At that moment the room rumbled as a large explosion sounded in the distance, the terminals shaking as alarms began to blare. Anemone and A2 spun to the control panel and dashed to it, 2B still keeping her focus on Adam.

"What's going on?" A2 asked 9S, looking at the readings.

9S's hands flew over the control panel as multiple windows opened up, including one overlooking the City Ruins. "Major underground rupture by the Resistance Camp," 9S spoke, his words catching in his throat as data came in. "Something just woke up...and it's big."

"Don't get the wrong idea." Adam called, standing up before 2B could get a chance to kill him. "This isn't my doing, although I know what it is."

"Shut up and start explaining then." 2B snapped, moving the blade up to Adam's neck. "Fast."

Adam sighed. "When we were preparing the Ark a full scan of every machine dead or alive was run to see how many of us we could get to join us. Unfortunately, out of the entire machine network only 12% agreed. This is one of the 88%."

"88%?" 9S managed, choking. "You mean to tell me that there's that many hostile machines still left?"

"Not all hostile." Adam corrected, "Just machines who didn't want to go. Most of them were either too damaged, too insane or motivated by other means. Really, this machine is one of a very small minority left who still wants to fight."

"Then what the fuck is it?" A2 demanded.

"I'd be happy to tell you." Adam replied, looking at the screen. "But if you want to destroy that machine, which you should, then you need to get to it."

From the camera's view, a large humanoid figure rose out of the ground, supporting themselves off a huge sword as they rose out of the smoke. It was a machine, alright. And it was looking towards the Resistance Camp.

"Pod!" 2B called, dashing to the exit.

"Affirmative, mission priorities altered." Pod 042 stated. "Objective received: Eliminate the new machine."

The rest of the group nodded and with trained movements made their way out of the facility and into the elevator in a few moments, 2B staying behind for a moment as the Pods flew out in front of her.

"2B."

Slowly, 2B turned back to Adam, scowling as she saw the look on his face.

"What do you want now?" 2B shouted, her face furious.

"The feelings you have towards me right now." Adam said, his face serious. "Don't forget them."

2B didn't reply, giving the machine one more angry look before she dashed out and into the corridor outside the facility.

…

By the time the group arrived at the scene things were already going to hell.

"That's a big statue…" 9S muttered, looking at the giant machine from their vantage point on a building as they rushed towards it. There was no time to waste, the Resistance Camp was already coated in flames as it was torn to shreds by the sculpture's assault.

"In the machine network, it's known as The Emperor." Adam said, having hijacked the team's communications to provide support. "It's an incredibly old device, thousand of years old. When it was first created the intention was for it to serve as something for all machines to rally behind, an attempt to defeat the androids once and for all."

"I'd say something went terribly wrong," A2 muttered. "Given how it's been underground for so long."

"Correct." Adam replied. "When the machine network realized that androids would always be needed to sustain its directive it united to put down The Emperor, burying it several kilometers beneath this city in an attempt to make sure it never got a chance to reactivate again. It was a trump card, just not the one we wanted."

"And now?" Anemone asked, "How much is it capable of now that the network is gone?"

There was a pause as Adam thought. "The Emperor has the ability to create its own mini-network," he answered, "And its weaponry is highly magic based as a result to try and make it impossible for androids to fight. Even if it's alone it can cause catastrophic damage."

The line went silent as the group processed this, now only a hundred meters behind the giant statue.

"Magic based…" 2B whispered. "Just like Emil. How do we fight against that?"

"Suggestion: YoRHa units attempt to occupy Emperor-class machine while Unit 9S attempts to hack it." Pod 042 stated.

"I could probably get into it," 9S agreed, "But it'd take a while, especially if that thing's programming is ancient."

"I can help with that." Adam said, practically smiling through the communications as inside the home facility he cracked his knuckles. "Just keep him busy, me and 9S will handle the rest."

"Anything else we should know about machines buried underground that could destroy the entire city?" A2 slurred, her tone sarcastic as ever.

"Not yet." Adam replied, his voice cheerful. "No promises though."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **WARNING: HOSTILE UNIT APPROACHING**

 **DESIGNATION: The Emperor**

 **PRIMARY WEAPON TYPE: MAGICAL**

 **SUGGESTED THEME: Bipolar Nightmare**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All three Pods burst into action as the androids dashed towards The Emperor, gatling guns and missiles flying into the rear of the building-sized statue as it glared down into the Resistance Camp. It slowly raised itself and turned to its attackers as 2B and A2 moved in towards its feet, cutting at the steel as they dashed past.

"That's a lot of armor." 2B muttered, sliding to a stop before going in for another strike.

"You're going to have a hard time hurting it through blunt force." Adam said over the line. "It's been heavily reinforced against it. The only way to really damage it is through your Pods."

"I'll be damned if I can't cut this thing to shreds!" A2 called, sprinting at the huge machine. Having finally located the threat, The Emperor threw out a barrage of lasers, cutting the field below it into ribbons as magical beams of death across the swampish-floor of its battleground. A2 jumped and arced out of their paths as she reached the statue's leg, swinging at it with a hard slash of the Overlord. To her shock the blow bounced off and she backpedaled, evading through the lasers as she cursed.

9S still stood on the top of the building, focusing as Pod 153 and Anemone worked to cover him from local machines and stray laser fire. Inside the machine's system a violent battle occurred as 9S ripped through its internal defenses alongside an overjoyed Adam, pushing back centuries worth of code as they worked toward the machine's core. If the hacking world could be put into perspective, it looked like two arrow-like shooters charging at max-speed into continuous hordes of anti-virus programs, blowing them apart with vigorous determination.

"30% through…" 9S managed, gritting his teeth. "This place is a labyrinth."

"Just keep trying!" 2B called, dashing to the side as The Emperor sent its sword crashing into where she had been only moments before. "This thing is only getting angrier by the second!"

With a large ear-shattering scream The Emperor bellowed in frustration, walls on its torso parting to reveal countless missile launchers and speakers. With one heavy strike the statue laid its fist into the ground, creating a shockwave that blew both 2B and A2 back as the world lit up in a cacophony of noise.

"What's it doing!" A2 shouted, struggling to tune out the furious screaming.

"It's calling for help!" 2B replied, grimacing. "We have to shut off those voice boxes!"

Miles around The Emperor, thousands of neutral machines rose to attention as a determined and bloodthirsty voice called out to them, requesting their assistance. They responded as a legion of soldiers would to their commander, marching inward and towards the androids as they worked to shut the statue down.

Seeing the commotion from her view, Anemone looked on in horror as she spoke. "You better do it fast, every machine in the city's coming to help this thing!"

Below Anemone a winded A2 flew into a wall, caving it in as she landed. Getting up without a moment to waste she dashed back out, looking at The Emperor in a look of pure hate.

"Fuck this." she muttered, pulling out the Iron Pipe from its holster behind her. "2B, I'm going B-Mode!"

2B sidestepped one missile and cut the next, putting a hand to her ear. "Alright. Let's get it."

A2 breathed out and concentrated, letting the power limiter inside her start to remove itself as spikes of nuclear energy began to spark and escape. Grunting and shaking, A2 shouted as the limiter released completely, a large torrent of strength and and speed rushing itself through her system as her vision went red.

"COME AT ME, BIG GUY!" She demanded, blitzing forward. From the other side of The Emperor 2B dashed towards it as well, moving her sword along the ground as she raced towards the huge machine. The two combat androids bobbed and weaved through an endless rain of laser fire and missiles as they both arrived at The Emperor's right leg, jumping up onto it and slashing with a fury as they did. The statue raised its leg as the duo continued to move up towards its chest, straight toward the voice boxes.

"You….will...kneel." The Emperor boomed, raising its free hand as a giant sphere of energy began to condense in its palm.

"A2!" 2B called, motioning to the ball.

"On it." A2 replied, pressing her feet against the side of the machine as she jumped, flying onto the other side of its torso before she dashed toward the outstretched arm, iron pipe at the ready.

"RULE OVER THIS, TRASH CAN!" A2 shouted, bringing down the pipe in a fury as she slammed into The Emperor's right arm with all of her strength. The impacts of the heavy iron dented into the frame of the machine and forced the arm slightly upward as circuits began to fail, forcing the giant ball of energy to soar upward with a giant swoosh. A2 didn't stop her beating and she went at it with everything she had, tearing into the reinforced steel like it was paper. With one final strike she thrust the pipe down, a large groaning sound emanating from the arm as it began to give way to gravity. Leaping back onto the torso A2 collapsed as B-Mode deactivated and The Emperor's left arm ripped out of its socket with a screech, falling to the ground in one huge boom.

"A2!" 2B called, pausing in her attack on the voice boxes. Sliding down along the statue's frame she came to a stop alongside A2 and with a tremendous effort lifted her on her shoulder. The Emperor was losing its balance now, the sudden loss of its arm and continued pounding of its legs by all three Pods too much for it to handle. Turning around and sprinting as hard as she could 2B went up as the machine began to tilt towards the Earth, moving up its shoulder as it began to tumble head first. At the last moment 2B leaped off the huge statue with A2 in her arms, flying several feet until she and A2 fell onto the ground and bounced, spinning as after a few seconds they both came to a sliding halt.

"No, 2B!" 9S screamed, his vision clear as he and Adam finished off their work. Running to the side of the building he almost jumped off before Anemone grabbed him by the collar, holding him back with formidable strength.

"She's fine, calm do-" Anemone started, her voice lost in the wind as the machine fell onto the Resistance Camp with a giant crash, taking down several of the buildings around with it as it collapsed. The resulting smoke and dust billowed out from the impact like a dust storm, covering the entire area in a mask of brownish fog as the ground continued to shake from the chain reaction The Emperor had caused on its collapse.

Coughing, Anemone and 9S held up their arms against the storm until it passed, dust still falling around the area like ash. When he could finally see again 9S looked down at where 2B had last been and felt intense relief as he saw both her and A2 standing, shaking off the effects of the storm.

"2B, are you okay?" 9S asked, allowing Anemone to pull him from the edge of the building.

"We're fine." A2 replied, coughing as another heap of dust left her system. "Nothing serious, the fall did more damage than the machine itself."

Pod 042 flew back towards 2B as Pod 153 and 072 continued their barrage, unrelenting despite the machine's defeat. "Alert: Emperor-class unit may still be alive." It warned, "System functionality still operational."

"There's no way." Adam said, his voice crackling through the transmission. "9S and I blew its core, there should be no way for it to get up after that type of damage."

A loud rumbling noise rose up against Adam's words, shaking the ground even harder than before as from his position inside the main hub Adam winced. "Oh, that isn't good."

The Emperor, once more using its sword as leverage began to stand back up, ignoring the blasts from Pod 072 and 153 as they attempted to keep it down. In plain sight and to the horror of all four androids the left arm of the giant statue began to regenerate, machines from far and wide arriving to sacrifice themselves as they used their parts to rebuild the lost limb.

"Oh that just isn't fair." 9S complained, pulling out his own sword. The last members of YoRHa braced themselves as within mere seconds The Emperor had been fully repaired, its dark red eyes turning back to the group as it rose its sword towards them.

"Kill. Kill. Kill." It called, rallying the hundreds of machines that were now approaching from all sides. From the wreckage of the Resistance Camp several androids stood up as well, their systems corrupted beyond saving as they began to make their way forward like zombies out for blood. All in all, it looked like a giant gray sea had filled the entire ruins.

Leaping up and onto the building where 9S and Anemone were 2B and A2 backed up, their weapons ready as they took in the scene for themselves. From inside the home facility Adam looked on at the scene, more so in interest than pity.

"Well," A2 muttered, once more entering B-Mode. "This is gonna take a while."

…

Miles away, somewhere beneath the desert two figures stood by, one climbing into a fighter craft while the other watched her go with a reserved look.

"Remember what I told you," The reserved figure said firmly. "The machines are the threat, not the androids. Eliminate the threat, extract the maso particles and come back."

"Understood." The second figure replied, her voice sharp and feminine.

"Good." The first figure said, watching as the second figure got into the craft. "And, M2?"

From her position inside the YoRHa craft, M2 looked up. "What?"

"Be careful."

M2 nodded, her green eyes shining in the dark. "I will."

And with that, the YoRHa craft flew out and was gone.

…

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And like that, things go into motion! Adam returns contact and even helps the Androids in their fight against The Emperor (he's missed fighting) though don't get confused - Adam's still on the Ark, he's just providing assistance through the network. Meanwhile the Emperor decides that upset Androids aren't fun for anyone so he smashes the entire camp to pieces, taking control of a good portion of the surviving members just to make matters worse. Now the remainder of YoRHa in a situation where its five androids versus five thousand machines and counting. Even with plug-in chips things certainly aren't looking good but then again I suppose you could say there are six androids, not five. But who am I to know. :)

I've been making sure to update the previous chapters here and there to correct some contradictions with post-game lore (I have read the stuff on the subreddit so I'm making sure I fix anything that seems wrong). One thing I will note is that the war of Androids and Machines started in 5012 AD so if A2 were to say something along the lines of "saving their asses for thousands of years" the statement wouldn't be incorrect as YoRHa has been around for a long time (As stated by one of the archives you can find in the game). Still, I appreciate this type of feedback and want to make things as logical as possible so if you find anything that seems odd please let me know!

And, one more thing: I named her M2 for a reason. You'll see why.

See you soon,

-Caulifla


End file.
